


Wield Not Your Sword, if I Can't Shield My Heart

by velvetpeach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prince!Chanyeol, Royalty, kingdom au, poet!sehun, prince!jongdae, sorry for posting this when the forces is still incomplete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetpeach/pseuds/velvetpeach
Summary: "There is only one thing that hurts more than loving someone. It is knowing they will not love you back." Crown Prince Jongdae mutters to Sehun, who is shamefully hiding the jagged rips in his dirty rags from today's hard labour."Then why do you continue to pursue Prince Chanyeol?" Sehun painfully asks, wondering why Jongdae continued to hurt himself, but realized he was doing the same. The prince pauses in silence, and seems to have had an epiphany, much to the servant's dejection."I realized that being away from him was the greatest pain."





	Wield Not Your Sword, if I Can't Shield My Heart

posting the completed fic after I finish up the forces :D


End file.
